Eligiendo
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: Dos chicas conversando en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta que llega Harry y Ginny hace una pregunta que pone a Hermione en problemas Dime Harry, ¿Quién te gusta más: Hermione o yo?


**Eligiendo**

Era un agradable domingo por la tarde y dos chicas de Gryffindor se encontraban conversando frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

No Herms, definitivamente Oliver es más apuesto que Cedric – decía la pelirroja debatiendo con su mejor amiga.

¿Estás loca, Cedric es mucho más guapo – la castaña defendía fuertemente su posición

Por favor… Oliver es lejos mejor que Cedric –

Te equivocas, Cedric esta mejor –

Mira si los comparamos te darás cuenta de que Oliver es mejor que Cedric, partiendo porque él era de nuestra casa –

Ginny eso no tiene nada que ver –

Por supuesto que si, siempre tienes que tener en primera lista a los de tu propia casa, es obvio que los Gryffindors somos los mejores – dijo la pelirroja con todo su orgullo de la casa del león

¿Si¿Entonces porque estabas saliendo con ese chico de Ravenclaw el año pasado? – dijo la castaña con una ceja alzada

Bueno… eso fue porque… porque él era muy guapo ¿Y qué podía hacer? Él me pidió una cita –

De todos modos la cosa es que a mi parecer Cedric es más guapo –

¡Merlín! Que testaruda eres –

Así es y no me harás cambiar de opinión – dijo ella orgullosa de si misma

Esta bien, pero ahora comparemos a otros dos – dijo Ginny poniéndose pensativa

No Ginny, en realidad ya me aburrí de este juego. Creo que mejor podría ir a la… -

¡No! A la biblioteca otra vez no, ya te rescate de ese lugar, ahora vas a estar con tu mejor amiga más rato –

Ginny… -

No, lo lamento pero tienes que recompensar todo el tiempo que me has dejado abandonada. Pareciera que te olvidaste de tu amiga – dijo ella con carita de pena

De acuerdo Ginny, sigamos comparando, pero deja de decir que te tengo abandonada –

Bueno – dijo ella más animada – Ahora es el turno de…mmm… -

Por favor que sean personas interesantes –

¡Ya sé¿Quién es más guapo: Harry o Ron? – dijo la pelirroja dando en el clavo, ya que Hermione de inmediato pareció más interesada en el tema

Ginny, no puedo elegir, es decir ¡Son mis mejores amigos! –

¿Y qué? Eso no quita el hecho de que sean hombres y tu mujer. Yo por mi parte encuentro mejor a Harry –

Sería bastante extraño si dijeras que encuentras más guapo a tu hermano –

Si, eso me da escalofríos – dijo ella con cara extraña – Pero tú estás en una situación más neutral ya que ninguno de ellos es tu hermano así que dime ¿A quién prefieres? –

A ninguno –

Oh vamos, si tan feos no son –

No, no es por eso, es solo que no puedo elegir. Me sentiría traicionando a alguno si lo hago –

Pero si ellos no van a saber –

De todos modos, es algo… extraño –

¿Por qué? – dijo al pelirroja acercándose más a la castaña. Presentía que algo estaba pasando

No lo sé, solo es extraño para mí – dijo Hermione notablemente nerviosa

Mmm… no se porque pero presiento que algo no estás contando –

No sé de que hablas – Hermione se sonrojó

¡Ya sé¡Te gusta Ron o Harry! Por eso no quieres decirme porque así sabré cual de los dos te gusta – la pelirroja sonrío victoriosa

¡Ginny cállate¿Quieres que todo Gryffindor te oiga? –

Por favor Hermione dime quien es – dijo la pelirroja omitiendo el reto de la castaña

No te diré nada porque no me gusta ninguno de los dos – dijo ella sonrojada

No me mientas, ya es demasiado obvio. Anda dime, dime – la pelirroja estaba cada vez más entusiasmada

No Ginny –

Por favor dime, no se lo diré a nadie – la chica Weasley parecía una niña pequeña y Hermione no sabía que decir o hacer para que se callara

Ginny detente, no te lo diré –

Entonces te gusta Ron –

¿Qué¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Hermione escandalizada

Porque no me lo quieres decir, eso significa que te asusta lo que yo pueda pensar y por eso deduzco que es Ron ya que el es mi hermano y talvez crees que tengo algún tipo de instinto sobre protector con él pero déjame decirte que si te gusta él yo… - Hermione la detuvo antes de que ella siguiera con lo que parecía ser un discurso de horas

¡No Ginny!, no me gusta Ron, así que ahórrate el discurso – sin embargo ahora la pelirroja la miraba con una gran sonrisa

¡Te gusta Harry! – la respuesta de la castaña se hizo inmediata cuando le tapo la boca con ambas manos

¡Ginny si sigues gritando así te juro que te voy a matar! – le dijo ella seriamente

De acuerdo – dijo ella sin evitar soltar una risita

¿Qué es tan chistoso? –

Se van a ver tan lindos juntos – dijo Ginny imaginándose a Harry y Hermione juntos

¿Quiénes? –

¿Cómo que quienes? Obviamente tú y Harry –

A ver Ginny dejemos las cosas en claro, en ningún momento he dicho que me guste Harry – Ginny le lanzó una mirada cansada dándole a entender que no le creía nada de nada – Y no me mires así, es la verdad –

Hermione… te conozco desde hace años. No intentes engañarme porque no te voy a creer – la castaña dio un suspiro cansado

De acuerdo me gusta Harry –

¡Lo sabía! – dijo Ginny totalmente emocionada

¡Deja de gritar! –

Bueno, cálmate –

Por favor Ginny no le puedes decir a nadie y menos a Harry –

Obvio que no se lo voy a decir, ese es tu trabajo –

¿Cómo? –

No pretenderás quedarte callada ¿Cierto? – Hermione esquivó su mirada - ¿Hermione? –

No… no puedo decírselo, yo a él no le gusto en lo absoluto –

¿Acaso te lo ha dicho? –

No –

¿Entonces? –

No sé… prefiero no arriesgarme –

¿Disculpa¿Tú eres Hermione Granger¿Dónde esta mi valiente amiga que es capaz de todo por sus ideales? –

Ay Ginny no sé, lo único que tengo claro es que no le voy a decir nada a Harry –

Pero Hermione… - sin embargo de pronto ya no eran dos las personas en la Sala Común sino que eran tres

¿Qué cosa no me vas a decir Hermione? – dijo Harry tomando asiento frente a las chicas

Ehhh… nada Harry, cosas sin importancia – dijo Hermione totalmente roja

¡Harry! Mira lo que pasa es que Hermione y yo hablábamos de… - Hermione la interrumpió

¿Ginny que demonios crees que haces? – le dijo en un susurro a la pelirroja

Confía en mi – dijo ella con el mismo tono – Como decía Harry, con Hermione estábamos hablando de ti –

¿De mi? – dijo él interesado

Si, y bueno tengo una pregunta para ti – Hermione quería esconderse bajo la tierra en ese momento. En su interior ya pensaba las mil y una formas de matar dolorosamente a Ginny por lo que estaba haciendo – Dime Harry ¿Quién te gusta más: Hermione o yo? – dijo la chica como si estuviera anunciando el estado del tiempo

¿Cómo? – fue la respuesta de Harry y Hermione en conjunto

Eso ¿Quién te gusta más: Hermione o yo? – el chico paso su mano por su cabello un poco confundido ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Hermione se acercó más a Ginny mientras Harry parecía pensar bien su respuesta

Me puedes explicar ¿Para qué es esto? – le dijo desesperada a la pelirroja

Tu solo escucha, deja de quejarte – le dijo cansada – Y bien Harry, dinos – dijo ella sumamente ansiosa

Antes de responder quisiera saber ¿Porque quieren saber esto? –

Por nada, no tienes que contestar – dijo Hermione apresuradamente

Hermione no digas eso. Mira Harry lo que pasa es que es para comprobar algo, después te explico bien – él pareció entender. En cambio Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¡¿Porqué demonios Ginny le hacía esto?!

Bueno antes que nada no quisiera que mi respuesta haga que a la que no prefiera se enoje conmigo – En su interior Hermione sabía que esa era ella y no sabía si lo podría soportar, además de que Harry no dejaba de mirarla y eso solo hacía que ella se sintiera más nerviosa – Pero a pesar de que a las dos las quiero mucho y son muy importantes para mí, la que me gusta es sin duda la más especial para mí y la que a mis ojos es más bella y única - ¡Porque le pasaba esto a ella! Sin duda se refería a Ginny y por la sonrisa estúpida que estaba en su rostro podría jurar que siente algo muy fuerte por ella – Y no solo entre ella y la otra, sino que entre todas las personas de este castillo y obviamente entre todas las personas del universo... Esa persona eres tu Hermione – Ginny sonrío satisfecha con la respuesta mientras que Hermione estaba en un trance mientras veía a un sonrojado Harry

Hermione… reacciona – Ginny la movía tratando de sacarla de su transe –

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry acercándose

No sé… Hermione ¡Despierta! – dijo ella chasqueando sus dedos frente a la castaña

Ah… - de pronto reaccionó y vio a un preocupado Harry frente a ella, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara de inmediato - ¡Nos vemos después! – dijo y como pudo salió lo más rápido posible de ahí

¿Crees que no le gusto que le dijera eso? – preguntó Harry preocupado

No te preocupes Harry, acabo de comprobar que Hermione esta loca por ti –

¿De verdad? –

Si, fue buena idea que la hiciera elegir entre tú y Ron –

Pensé que sería la única forma de definitivamente saber si le gusto o no –

Y ahora esta totalmente claro –

Si, al fin –

Ahora solo tienes que dar el gran paso señor Harry Potter –

Si, gracias por ayudarme Ginny –

De nada, pero gracias a Dios que esto se va a terminar ya, porque tú enamorado de Hermione eres bastante especial por decirlo de alguna manera –

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo él divertido

Que ya es suficiente de soñar despierto con Hermione, ve y de una buena vez dale un maldito beso para que todos podamos ser felices y estar tranquilos – dijo ella exhausta

De acuerdo, pero creo que hoy ella esta un poco… ¿Impresionada? –

Si, y de seguro con ganas de matarme. En las cosas que me metes Harry –

Lo siento, mañana terminaré todo –

¡Gracias al cielo! – y con una amplia sonrisa fue tras Hermione para calmarla de lo que seguramente fue una extrema experiencia

* * *

**Jajaja imaginense la cara de Hermione o.O... que malo es Harry, pero eso lo hizo más interesante. Realmente este fic salió así de repente. Yo había pensado en que Ginny y Hermione se encontraran hablando de chicos en la sala común y de pronto salió esto. Me pareció bueno y por eso acá lo están leyendo. Ahora es su trabajo pensar la forma en que Harry dió el paso final con Hermione, aunque la declaración ya esta hecha. **

**Bueno dejo dar la lata y muchas gracias por haber leído!!**

**Saludos!!**

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
